An Avenged Mind
by Ilik3s0ap
Summary: 3 Years Ago: I shake hands with the members of the BAU. "We are sorry for your loss." "Thank you." i respond weakly, walking out of the building. "I want to work here some day." I say - 17 years old and ready to fight the world. Now: I walk toward Quantico Almost three years later.
1. Chapter 1

3 Years Ago: I shake hands with the members of the BAU.

"We are sorry for your loss."

i nod; my mom had been found dead and they had caught the killer.

"Thank you." i say and Reid nods.

I walk out of the building and look back at it.

"I want to work here some day."

I say - 17 years old and ready to fight the world.

Now:

I walk toward Quantico.

Almost three years since my mother died.

I open the door and walk in. I show the security guard my pass and walk towards Hotchner's office and he shakes my hand.

"Nice to see you again Mia." I nod.

"You to Hotchner." I say and he nods.

"Mia Williams." I nod as he opens my file.

"You're joining us as profiler here at the BAU." I nod.

"Thats the plan." i say.

"When did you Start training?" I sit back in my seat.

"The day I left this office. I walked out and started training, got the results I needed, joined a police force and levelled up to become profiler, then they rang and said that they wanted me here."

He looks up from the file. "You better go and meet your team."

I shake his hand and he opens the blinds. I see them all looking in and we walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Mia Williams. She is our newest profiler who will work along with Reid." I smile and they shake my hand.

"Im Penelope Garcia" she sings. "

I'm Emily Prentiss"

"Hey Pretty Girl, I'm Derek Morgan." He says flirtatiously.

"Rossi." I nod and shake his hand.

"I'm Spencer Reid." I nod.

"I remember." I smile and we get some coffee. I sit with Garcia and Prentiss.

"I feel like I've seen you before." Garcia says to me. I smile.

"Autumn 28th 2008. Scarecrow killer." We turn around and I look at Reid and nod.

"You got it." I say and he smiles, he takes his coffee back to his desk and we keep talking.

"Where are you from?" Emily asks me.

"Portland, Ohio." They nod and Morgan walks back in.

"Baby Girl, come help me?" Garcia gets up and walks over.

"Of course beautiful." they walk out together.

"Are they?" Emily laughs and shakes her head.

"Its just the way they are." I nod and Reid walks in.

"Williams." I get up and Emily nods at me.

I pull over a chair and he hands me three files.

"All three of these Women lived with in a eight mile radius, these are their goodbye messages." he hands me three CDs and a player. I listen to each one;

"Mom, this is Carrie. I love You, I'm Sorry." "

Jenny, Its Amanda I'm moving to Poland, a spur of the moment thing, I'll be in contact soon." "

Jeff, It's Laura, This is to much stress, I'm sorry its over. 'SAY GOODBYE MINDY.'"

I play it back

"SAY GOODBYE MINDY." the voice says.

"Listen to this;" I say and let him here it.

"SAY GOODBYE MINDY?" I nod.

"Her name was Laura." he rings Garcia.

"Garcia, can you check if any MINDY has disappeared or been killed within the last 10 years in Michigan? Thanks" he nods.

"A Mindy Baker died on January 10th 2011" I nod.

"How did she die?" he nods.

"she was killed in a trainwreck."

I nod and listen to the recordings, each one has a muffling in the background. I walk over to a computer and dissect them.

"I thought so." Reid and Rossi walk over.

"What have you got?" I play each one.

"Say Goodbye Mindy." Rossi says. I take a calendar.

"Each girl died 72 days apart after Mindy's death. Which means the next will die-on Thursday."

They nod. We look at each girl's picture. Two Blonde and one brown haired girl.

"The next will have brown hair." Rossi says.

"We have to stop this death." Rossi says and sticks their pictures on a board, along with a map, pointing to each girls death.

"Each women died within 72 days of Mindy Baker's death. In each message a man is saying to the girl; "Say Goodbye Mindy." Reid walks towards the map and measures the distance between each place the girls died.

"Each girl died 14 Miles from where Mindy died." He says. I walk up and take a pin. "The next girl. Will be here." I stick in the pin.

"Each death is exactly 8 miles away from each other." I say and they nod.

"Each victim was strangled, with a towel and then it was stuffed down their throat." we nod and walk back out of the conference room.

"We need to ring the family members and friends of people involved in each case." Hotch says.

"I'm on it." Garcia says and we look up the address on google.

"32 Mall Road." Reid says.

"Look up the other addresses." I say and he searches each one.

"Now look up Mindy Baker's" He searches it.

"They are all identical." I nod and we put that on the board.

"Michigan." Rossi says and we are all sent home to pack.

I sort things out in my car and Reid stops me.

"Why are all your things in your car?" I smile.

"I haven't got anywhere to live yet." He nods.

"Follow me." I nod and he gets in his car.


	3. Chapter 3

I follow him to his house.

"It's a one bedroom, you can stay until you find somewhere." I nod.

"I'll take the sofa." I say and smile.

I sort out my things and we set our bags at the door.

"Do you want something to eat?" I smile.

"I'll help you if you want?" He smiles.

He opens the fridge and gives me two peppers. I chop them and he cooks the chicken. I put them in the wok and I wash my hands. He takes a packet of noodles out of the cupboard and throws them to me.

"Thanks." I smile and boil them. .

"You remember the case." he nods.

"I remember every case." I smile.

"Isn't it hard sometimes?" He smiles.

"It's bearable." I smile and we put the food on plates.

We sit down and eat.

"This is good." he nods.

"Yeah." I smile and we hear a car horn as we finish up. I lift the plates and he answers the door. I clean the plates.'

"You ready?" I hear Derek ask him.

"We still have to find Mia's hiding place." I smile.

"Mia!" I walk out with a plate.

"Hi." I say and Derek gives Spencer a look. I smile.

"Hi Pretty Girl." I nod.

"Derek." Spencer stands between us looking awkward.

"Ready to go?" He asks and we lift our bags, we walk out to see a car that looks like a stretch limo.

We get in and I see Hotchner, Rossi, Garcia and Prentiss. We get in and I take out a book.

"The Technology Of The Past Can Not Change Now. By H. L. Rackell." Rossi says and I half smile. Reid looks into his bag and smiles.

"What have you got in there?" Prentiss asks him. He lifts out a book.

"The Technology Of The Past Can Not Change Now. By H. L. Rackell." Hotchner says with a smile.

We both start reading it and the rest of them talk. I start laughing and so does Spencer. "Technology Is Power Joke?" I say and he nods, we bury our heads in the book. We finish the book by the time we are getting on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can read at the same speed as Reid?" I nod.

We get on the plane and I sit opposite Reid.

"You two are quickly becoming friends." We look over at them and nod.

"We have similar likes, reading capabilities, thinking patterns. It would be more abnormal if we didn't get on." Reid says and we sit in silence.

Prentiss reads a magazine and Garcia turns to me.

"How fast can you type?" I look up.

"500 words a minute." I respond and she nods.

"600." I nod and everyone laughs.

"What do they put in the water at college these days? Nerd Steroids?" Morgan says.

Reid and i both give him a dirty look. I look out the window at the sunset, I Smile and sit back in my seat. I close my eyes for a minute and then open them again.

"Garcia, can you search something for me, to do with the trainwreck?" She nods.

"72, 14, 4, 8" she starts typing. "

72 Miles . 14 People survived. 4 People died. There was 8 Carriages, the people in the 8th carriage survived." I nod and look at Reid.

"They are using the numbers as a metaphor." Reid says.

"On the 72nd Day someone has to die, because it's not fair that the train didn't make it any further. They have to be 14 miles away because the people in-between survived. 8 Miles because at one end the people will live. 4 more must die because 4 others lost their lives. They kill someone, using the numbers as a guide." I say and they nod.

"The murderer is from the Michigan area, knew Mindy or was on that train." Reid says.

"Garcia can you also find some pictures of Mindy? Getting an old picture and a fairly recent one?" She googles her and turns it around.

"our UnSub knew her in some way, she used to have blonde hair, then brown." Prentiss looks at me.

"Like the girls." I nod.

"Each girl is based on Mindy."

We sit back and try to relax for the last half an hour of our flight. We land and go towards baggage claim and lift our things. I walk along with Reid.

"Last time, you were here-" I nod.

"You were solving my moms case." I say and lift my bag. He half smiles and we get into a car. I get in a car with Garcia and Morgan.

"Stop being so on edge pretty girl, we don't bite." I smile and nod.

"So, you ready to catch a killer?" Garcia says to Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

He nods and we pull up at the hotel. We get into our rooms and unpack.

"Conference room in five minutes." Prentiss says and walks back out.

I finish unpacking and walk back downstairs. I walk into the conference room and sit beside Morgan and Reid.

"We have meetings set up in the morning with people that knew the girls and that knew Mindy. The person that committed the murders could have been close to Mindy, or they could have had some type of an obsession with her. Like she was a cheerleader and he was a nerd." Prentiss says.

"Williams and Reid." Morgan coughs and I hit his arm.

"Until the morning, there is nothing more that we can do. Go get some sleep, regroup here at 8am." we nod and walk off to our rooms.

I get changed, go to bed and sleep.

—

I get up and get dressed at 7am. I get a couple coffees and walk into the conference room. I see Reid, standing beside the board looking over a file.

"Coffee?" He nods and I give it over.

"Thanks, I'm going to go get some sugar." I nod.

"Two sugars." He nods and takes a sip.

"thanks." he says again and I look at the board.

"Its a cinderella killer." He looks at me.

"Dreams of something better, finally gets it, but at midnight it's taken away from them." I nod.

"He wanted Mindy, he finally got her but she was taken away from him." I say and Spencer nods.

"What makes you think it's a he?" I open Lauren's file.

"This." I say and point to the bruise on her leg.

"It was done to make her fall, her leg would have hurt so much she wouldn't attempt to move even though she knew what was going to happen next. It's commonly used in cases of rape and attempted rape. The man can get the girl on the ground without much struggle." He looks at the picture and writes on a piece of paper. "

Male." He puts it up on the board. I nod and take another piece of paper.

"Smart." I write and put it on the board.

"He looked behind the accident and used the numbers as a guide for the murders. To be able to do that he has to be smart and could have been in a psychiatric hospital at sometime because of this." He nods and we look at the board.

We hear footsteps and they all walk in. They look at us and then at the board.

"Trying to solve the murder without us?" Rossi says and we look up.

"No sir. We were just trying to put some more pieces together." Reid says and they look at the board.

"What makes you think he is a smart male?" Reid tells them what we came up with and they nod.

"Cinderella Killer?" We nod at Prentiss.

"It's faceable" Garcia says.

"I'll start researching people around Mindy's age That were in a psychiatric hospital from this area." Garcia says and walks out.

"Reid and Prentiss you are meeting Mindy's parents at 9am at the station. Morgan and Williams you are meeting Mindy's bestfriend at 10am, I'll be meeting Lauren's parents at 11am Rossi you will meet Jenny's parents at noon and Prentiss and Williams will meet with Carrie's mother at 1pm." We nod.

"What about her father?" Morgan asks.

"He died in a fire after she died." Hotchner says.

We nod and Reid walks with Prentiss towards the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's POV:

We walk in and sit down with her parents.

Me: "Agents Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid. 9am. Mrs Nicole Baker and Mr Don Baker. Mindy Baker's Parents."

Reid: "We have been called in to work On a case and we think that the killer may have known your daughter Mindy." They nod.

Me: "I Am showing Mr and Mrs Baker pictures of Carrie Logan, Jenny Alter and Lauren Crace." I put the pictures in front of them.

Me: "Have you seen any of these girls before?" They nod and point at Lauren.

Nicole: "I've seen her before, she was on a night out with Mindy about a month before she died. We have pictures of them at home."

Reid: "Would you mind if we had those pictures?" They shake their heads

Don: "Sure. What about these girls?" We nod.

Me: "They have been murdered, sir."

Reid: "Are the other two girls familiar?" They shake their heads.

Nicole: "No, Sorry." We nod and stand up.

Me: "Thank you for your time, we are sorry for your loss." we shake their hands and all walk out. We see Morgan and Williams.

"They recognised Lauren Crace and will be sending photographs of Mindy and Lauren to our conference room." they nod.

Mia's POV:

We walk into the interrogation room and meet with Mindy's bestfriends.

Morgan: "Agents Derek Morgan and Mia Williams. 10am. Lisa Perry And Rachel Meehan. Friends of Mindy Baker."

Me: "We are working on a case and believe that someone that knew Mindy is behind the killings." They nod

Morgan: "I am showing the girls the pictures of 17 year old Lauren Crace, 16 year old Carrie Logan and 17 year old Jenny Alter."

Me: "Do any of these girls look familiar to you?" They point to the picture of Jenny.

Lisa: "Jenny was in our grade. She went missing a few months ago."

Morgan: "All three of these girls were murdered. She holds her mouth.

Lisa: "Oh my God."

Me: "Were you very friendly with her?" they nod.

Rachel: "the four of us were best friends, we did everything together."

Morgan: "Really? What about the other two girls?"

Rachel: "I haven't seen them before."

We get up.

Me: "Suspended at 10:45am" we walk out.

"We will bring in our last yearbook." we nod and walk towards Reid and Prentiss.

"Someone is lying. They said they haven't seen Lauren or Carrie before but Jenny was their best friend." I say and Reid nods.

"Mindy's parents said they had seen Lauren before but not the others." Prentiss says. We all walk back to the hotel while Hotch goes in to his interrogation with Lauren's parents.

Aaron's POV:

Me: "Agent Aaron Hotchner. 11am. Betty and Ryan Simmons. Lauren Simmons' parents."

Me: "I am very sorry about your loss, can you tell me about Lauren?"

Betty: "She was very bright, very kind, should would help anyone." I nod.

Me: "I am showing them the pictures of Mindy Baker, Jenny Alter and Carrie Logan." They point at the pictures of Mindy and Carrie.

Ryan: "Mindy and Lauren were best friends, they always hung out together. Carrie had been at our house a few times before she was murdered."

Me: "Have you ever seen Jenny Alter before?" Betty nods.

Betty: "She used to be friendly with Lauren. They fell out after Lauren kissed Jenny's ex boyfriend, you know how young girls can be." I look up at them.

Me: "What was his name?"

Betty: "Mark Wively, you don't think he could have been the one that did this?"

Me: "We can't be sure mam."

I call Garcia.

"Hello Bossman."

"Garcia, get me a full report on Mark Wively. I want to know everything about him." I say and look at them.

"I'm on it." I nod.

"Thanks Garcia." I stand up and turn around.

Me: "Thank you. Interview suspended At 11:57am"

We walk out and I see Rossi.

"Ask about Mark Wively. He was Jenny's ex boyfriend who Lauren kissed. He could be our UnSub." Rossi nods and walks into the interview while I go back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia's POV:

Hotch walks in and puts a name on the board.

"Mark Wively" I say.

"He was Jenny Alter's ex boyfriend, Lauren Simmons had kissed him and created tension within the group of friends." We get a phone call.

"Hello My Gorgeous Muscle Man." Garcia says to Morgan.

"Garcia." I say and she gasps.

"I was obviously joking." I smile and she starts talking.

"Mark Wively. 17. Birthday January 27th. He was in Mindy's English and history classes, he was top of his class in everything. He has been involved in a robbery but got off with a caution. Wait. He had several months of counciling after his friend Mindy Baker died. He was put on two courses of anti-depressants." Morgan nods.

"Set up questioning with him. For as soon as possible Baby Girl." he says to her and she hangs up.

Hotch walks over to the board. He takes off the "Male" and "Smart" pages.

"You were both on the ball." We nod. Rossi walks in and nods.

"He was her ex boyfriend, very smart." We nod.

Prentiss and I walk back to the station and meet Carrie Logan's mom.

Prentiss: "Agents Emily Prentiss and Mia Williams. 1:00pm. Rose Logan. Carrie's mother."

Me: "We are sorry for your loss." She nods.

Me:"Would you mind telling us how your husband died?" she nods.

Rose: "He died in a fire."

Prentiss: "Was it accidental or deliberate?"

Rose: "Deliberate." I hold her hand.

Me: "Did they catch the person that started the fire?" She shakes her head.

Prentiss: "Did they hold anyone?" She nods.

Rose: "They held a boy, Mark Wively." We nod.

Me: "I am showing Rose the pictures of Lauren, Mindy and Jenny. Do any of these girls seem familiar?" She shakes her head.

Prentiss: "Thank You Mrs Logan. Interview suspended at 1:38pm" We walk out. We walk back out and towards the hotel.

"She said that Wively had been held over Mr Logan's death. She didnt know any of the girls." they nod.

"Then why did he come after her?" We shrug.


	8. Chapter 8

"Coffee?" They nod.

"I'll help you." Reid says and follows me out.

"Don't trip over yourself Reid." Morgan says and we walk out. We go up to the bar.

"Can I get 7 coffees. 3 black, two with milk and two with no milk but 2 sugars. Thanks." I say and we sit at the bar.

Someone taps my shoulder.

"Hey." I turn around.

"Hello." I say and the guy smiles.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I shake my head.

"I'm working actually." he nods.

"Me too." I nod.

"Really? What do you do?" I ask and Reid looks at me.

"I actually work for the FBI." We nod.

"Really?" he nods.

"Yeah, I'm here on a case." I nod.

"Must be hard work." Reid says. he shrugs.

"It's ok." He says and I smile.

"So do you have a badge?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah it's in my room." I nod. The coffees come and I pay the waiter.

"Does it look like this?" Reid says showing him his badge.

"Or this?" I say and take mine from my pocket.

"What you just did is worth a jail sentence. For impersonating a member of the FBI. I suggest you don't use that line again." I say and we lift the coffees.

"Nice meeting you." Reid says and hi5's me.

"Nice." I say and he smiles. We walk in with the coffee and hand them out.

"Hotch and i are going to interveiw Mark Wively. Garcia said that he suffered physical abuse as a child including an attempted drowning." i nod at Rossi.

"Drowning. Water." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss asks me.

"How do you dry yourself after being in water?" I say to them.

"With a towel?" Morgan says. I walk up to the board and point.

"Exactly." i say.

"We have found our unsub." Rossi says and he walks out with Hotch.

"This still doesn't explain why he came after Carrie." Reid says. Morgan calls Garcia.

"Baby Girl. Will you please cross section Carrie and Mark. We need a link."

"Ill get it now." we hear some beeping.

"He robbed her house." I nod. I call Hotch.

"Can you get a lighter?" he grunts.

"Yes, why?" I look at Reid.

"I think he started the fire that killed Carrie's father." He says something to Rossi.

"Done." He says and hangs up. We sit and drink our coffee and my cell rings. I smile.

"Must be her boyfriend." Derek says and i answer it.

"Hey." I say.

"Mia, someone wants to say hello." i half smile and hear a little cry.

"Hi." i smile and feel a tear start in my eye.

"Hey Mia!" I smile.

"Congratulations." I smile. "His name is Jake." I nod.

"Hello Jake." I say and they laugh.

"I'll see you soon." Rachel says to me. I smile.

"See you soon." i say and hang up. I rub the tear from my eye. Derek walks past me.

"Jake." he says and makes a kissy face. I laugh.

"My sister just had her baby." i say with a smile.

"He is called Jake." I say and Derek nods.

"Fine. But i can bet that you have a guy at the other end of that phone." I shake my head and Emily grabs my phone from the table she throws it to Derek.

He flicks through my contacts.

"Ben?" "My Sister's boyfriend."

"Paul?" "My brother."

"Chad?"

"An old friend."

"Nathan?" "I worked with him."

"Lucas?" "I went to school with him."

"Cory?" "I used to babysit his sister."

"Joe?" "I bought my car off him."

"Spencer?" I turn around and look at Reid. Morgan smiles.

"It doesn't take you two long." he says and Reid looks up.

"We live together." Derek and Emily look up shocked.

"I thought you were just having dinner." I smile and so does Reid.

"So, how do you keep in contact with your boyfriend if you don't have his number?" i shrug. "I don't have a boyfriend." I say and Derek comes towards me.

"What about a girlfriend?" I laugh.

"I'm straight." He smiles.

"Then can i interest you in a Derek Morgan Neck Massage?" I shake my head.

"I'm good thanks." He stares at me.

"Yes, i just rejected you." I say and hit his nose gently while i get up.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk past Reid and look at the book he is reading.

"You should read Hollow Bay. It is a really good book and shows the author in a better light." He nods.

"That's my favourite line." I say and point to it in his book.

"He took her in his arms and said a final goodbye. As much as he didn't want her to go, he realised he couldn't stop her. But he could, she just didn't want him to know that. She didn't want him to know how much she loved him." He says and turns to me.

"If she loved him why didn't she just tell him?" Emily and i smile. "

She wanted him but didn't want to tell him." Emily says.

"She didn't want to let her guard down." I say and throw my coffee cup in the bin. I walk back towards the board.

"Carrie was the last to die." Derek says.

"Her father died before she did." Emily adds.

"What if Carrie and her father knew about the other killings?" Spencer says to him.

"So Mark needed to shut them up." I say and we nod.

"That's the last link." Emily says.

"Almost." Spencer says.

"There is still supposed to be one more killing, at 32 Mall Road." I say and they nod. Derek gets a phone call.

"Baby Girl." He says.

"Mark used to work for her father at a bait shop until one day he just quit out of the blue." We nod.

Spencer stands up and walks towards Derek.

"Can you tell us who lives at 32 Mall Road?" She laughs,

"I could do that in my sleep. It's Olivie Hart." We nod.

"Does she-" She interupts Emily.

"Mark Wively and Olivia used to go out." We nod.

"Old flame, thanks baby girl." Derek says.

"Any time hunny." she says and hangs up.

Rossi and Hotch walk back in.

"Wively confessed to the fire." We nod.


	10. Chapter 10

[After 4 hours of tracking down and arresting Mark Wively, the team meet up with Garcia and go for dinner. 7pm]

We sit around the table and talk about the case being finished.

"I would like to congratulate Williams. You worked really well on this case, your quickly going to become a major asset to our team." Hotch says and i nod.

"I'd like to thank you all for being so nice to me. You have all been so calm and patient with me." I say and they smile.

"From what i could hear, you two are a great team." Garcia says with a smile.

We look at each other and half smile. We order dinner and Prentiss turns to me.

"You worked really well on that case." I smile.

"So did you." I say back. We eat and all pitch in for the bill. We say goodnight and they all walk off. I sit in the reception area with a book and a glass of warm milk.

"You can have that in your room you know." I look up and see Reid.

"Hey." I say. He smiles and sits on a chair beside me.

"What are you doing down here?" I nod.

"Our little friend from earlier, the FBI agent, has a female friend with him and i don't want to hear them." he smiles

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I was going to make a call." I nod.

"You better go make that call then." I say. He smiles.

"See you in the morning." He says to me.

"Goodnight Spencer." I say and he walks away.

I wake up, get dressed and pull my bag downstairs and wait on the team. I get an espresso and they walk down. We check out and get on the plane. We sit in silence and Prentiss sits beside me.

"Look, it's friday night. We are going out for a few drinks if you want to join us." I smile.

"Ok." She nods and gets back up and sits beside Morgan.


	11. Chapter 11

After baggage claim I get into the front seat of Morgan's car alongside Prentiss.

"So, are we talking business casual, or what's the dress code for tonight?" I ask and Prentiss smirks.  
"Smart casual, whatever works for you" She smiles.

"So is this when I pull out my tartan mini skirt and top with cleavage dipped so low my belly buttons on show?" I say and turn towards Morgan who's eyes light up.

"If that's your style doll face then it's up to y-" "That would be simply inappropriate" Prentiss interjects as we pull up to Spencer's.

Morgan gets out and helps me pull my suitcase into the apartment.

"See you tonight dollface. Can't wait to see that mini skirt" Morgan says with a wink getting into his car.

Spencer jumps on to his couch and curls up.

"Coffee?" I ask, going towards the kitchen.

"Whiskey. 2 rocks" he responds and my eyebrows rise before pouring it and handing it to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready" He nods, taking a sip.

"Please don't wear a mini skirt" He chuckles.

I unpack one of my bags in front of him and put things in the linen closet, lifting my makeup, some towels and a few outfits and walking towards the bathroom.

I walk out and rub my shoulder, Spencer walks out of his bedroom, banging into me. We grab a hold of each other and we both look the other up and down.

"You're not objectifying me, Mr Reid, are you?" I ask and he laughs.

"No, Ms Williams. Moreso checking for no tops with cleavage dipped so low your belly button shows" He says with a smirk.

"I like the shirt." I smile and he turns to a mirror behind us, he attempts to fix his collar, which I end up doing for him, before looking at us standing side by side.

"Morgan booked us a taxi so we can meet them there." He says blankly, both of us nodding at one another before I take a seat on his couch.

"Would you like a glass of wine, whiskey?" He asks going towards his fridge.  
"A glass or red would be great right now." I ask and he nods uncorking the bottle.

I sip at the glass and look at his vast book collection "I've read almost all of these" I say with a smirk and he nods.  
"Understandable considering we carry a lot of the same characteristics." He says not looking up from his whiskey.

A car horn beeps and we both get up, I lift my purse and he grabs his jacket.

"You should bring a jacket" He says and I shrug.  
"I'll be fine" I smile and get into the back of the town car.


	12. Chapter 12

A car horn beeps and we both get up, I lift my purse and he grabs his jacket.

"You should bring a jacket" He says and I shrug.  
"I'll be fine" I smile and get into the back of the town car.

We walk into the bar and I can already see Prentiss and Garcia walking back from the bar with a tray of shots.  
"Glass of red?" Spencer asks interrupting my gaze over the bar as I noticed the dance floor and realise i'm in a nightclub, not just a quiet bar.

"Yes please, I'm just going to find the ladies room." He nods as I walk off behind him until I find the black door with the picture of a woman on it.  
I stare at myself in the mirror and pull my lipstick from the purse and apply it, fixing the edges of my lips with some tissue. I brush through my hair with my fingers before walking back out and looking for their table.

"Oh wow doll face it might not be a mini skirt but damn red looks good on you" I turn and see Morgan sitting alongside Prentiss, Garcia, Hotch, his wife and Spencer.

I blush and smile.  
"Harlot Scarlet" Garcia says, lifting one of the shot glasses and throwing it back before lifting another and thrusting it towards me.

"Sit, drink." She commands and I nod, taking it off her and downing it.

Straight up tequila. Wonderful.  
I giggle as I cough and Spencer hands me my glass of wine across the table, I thank him and Morgan lifts his glass, followed by Hotch and the others.

"To our team. Finally complete. To Mia. Finally someone who can make the nerd here crack a smile and buy a beautiful lady a glass of wine." I gulp hard and they smile, I raise my glass and smile.

"To Hotch. For having an amazing foundation, and a beautiful wife. Garcia, crazy on the keyboard and whom is the first woman in a long time to thrust tequila in my hand. I appreciate it. To Prentiss for keeping me on my toes at all times. Morgan; cause we all need one heart throb on a team. Spencer. For opening your home to me and making me feel welcome. Here's to a great team." I say with a smile and we all clink glasses.

"Now that that's over, more shots!" Prentiss commands and I walk with her to the bar. I look at her black, knee length dress and blazer and can't help but feel too casual.

"That lipstick colour is beautiful." She says with a smile and I go to thank her, when she interrupts me

"But if I see that colour on our nerds collar, if he walks onto the floor heartbroken or hurt. I will strip you of all your merits faster than you could ever, ever apologise." She says in my ear as she pays for the shots and walks away. I wait and lift the tray, walking back to the table and offering them to everyone. She smiles at me with a wink.

I down the tequila, the rest of my wine, and order a martini.


	13. Chapter 13

One by one they all get up to dance and I move from the table to the bar, nursing my martini I watch as Garcia and Morgan sway together.

"Are they?" I ask to the footsteps behind me.  
"No. They're just best friends." The monotone voice behind me responds, I don't lift my gaze but get the attention of a barman.  
"A scotch of the nerd here." I say as Spencer interrupts me.  
"I was drinking Whiskey earlier." I smile and keep watching Garcia with Morgan.  
"He'll have it with two rocks please." The barman walks off and I turn to him.

"I'm sure you can handle one scotch on the rocks." I say swivelling around in my chair, paying the barman and passing it towards him.

He lifts it and I raise my martini.

"To best friends." He says with a smile and I nod.

"Like Garcia and Morgan are?" I ask as he takes a sip and he almost chokes.  
"Calm down Mia." He says and his face hardens before laughing into the glass.

After a few more drinks we all decide to call it a night. We walk towards a street of town cars and Spencer opens the door for me to the one closest, Whilst I buckle my seat belt he tells the driver the directions to his - our home.

I take my shoes off and get up onto the couch, Spencer passes me a blanket and a pillow as well as a makeup wipe.

I look up at him and he nods.  
"I don't want to listen to you complain about your pores when you're hungover tomorrow." He says with a chuckle, slipping off his shoes.

I wipe at my face and stand up, walking towards the kitchen I throw the wipe in the dumpster.  
I climb back onto the sofa and get comfortable, Spencer nods awkwardly.  
"Goodnight." He soothes with a soft smile, hand on the light switch.  
"Goodnight Spencer. Thank you." I whisper, trying not to break the comfortable quiet as he turns off the light and walks to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

I sit in the passenger seat and slouch back slightly.

"How's your head, harlot?" Morgan asks whilst looking towards my, my roll my eyes and look over at him.

"I've never had any complaints." I respond and his eyebrows raise, Spencer almost spits out his water.

"I like your style." He smiles and we pull into the station.

Keycards, pupil and finger print scans and a lot of beeping and banging later, we walk onto the floor with 3 minutes to spare.

"Look at you, first night out with the team and you managed to arrive early, nice work Williams." Garcia says as she walks past smiling, passing me a coffee cup on her way.

"However if you thought anyone wouldn't notice that your hair isn't dry, I did." Prentiss says tipping her coffee cup towards me, but not looking up from the case file on her desk.

Hotch walks through and doesn't look at any of us "Board room in 5 minutes, BAU agents." He commands and walks on through.

I walk towards my desk with my coffee and set my bag down.

I take a sip of coffee and smile. _Why didn't Spencer have any at his place?_ I fix my blazer and straighten my skirt as I walk into the board room, I take a seat around the middle of the table. Everyone else follows in, with Prentiss on my left and Garcia on my right.

Hotch starts sending files around the table as Rossi starts briefing us. I look up at the photos on the board behind him; _kids paintings, eyes glued open,_

 _A dead baby._

My heart breaks as I sip on my coffee and listen to the breakdown of our UnSub.  
 _White, Male, Mid 20s to late 30s, American truck, changes jobs often._

"What makes this one different to any of the other UnSubs from the last three months?" Prentiss asks slamming her file on the table.

"The children all died after the mothers." I say in a low voice and Rossi nods towards me to continue.  
"He wanted the mothers to see what he was doing to them." I look down.

"And their children too." I say shaking my head.

After the briefing we walk out and I start trying to link the families together. Nothing. I call Garcia and she answers in her typical cheery fashion.

"I need bank account info, health insurance, home insurance, pe-" I sigh and she laughs.

"Pet insurance? Look here Scarlet. Pet insurance won't connect anything. No links on bank account withdrawals, health or home insurance." She says as I hear her furiously typing before laughing.

"PetCo." her voice catches as she says it.

"What?" I respond.

"PetCo. The furry family member insurance company." I nod.

"Get me-" she interrupts again.

"Already downloading and searching all staff. I got you redness. I'll let you know when I find something." She responds before hanging up.

I finish my coffee and throw the cup in the bin.

Before I know it, it's break time. Everyone walks into the break room and starts making food. Walking back into the office I lift my phone from my bag and call for a town car. I walk downstairs and get into the car with two security agents.

"Where to agent Williams?" They ask and I smile.

"The mall." They turn to look at me and laugh.

After 20 minutes of buying real bread, real coffee and some other food that i'll actually be able to eat at Spencer's, we drive back to the station.

"What do you want to do with this?" The guys ask and I smile.

"Keep an eye on it until home time?" I say as I close the door, winking and walking back into the building.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, I finally got back to writing... so here's a little fluff, I guess? Please review!**

* * *

The beeping and banging doesn't get any quieter as the day continues.

"Where'd you jet off to, Scarlet?" Morgan asks as he comes back from his break, the smell of egg salad lingers on his breath.

"I had some things to sort." I smile and type on my computer.

Hotch stands in front of all of us, with Rossi bringing the board behind him.

"Marcus Evans is our UnSub. 33 years old. No wife, 3 children, 2 dogs. All dead. Last known locations were in Chicago. No history of mental illness however his parents died when he was 14 years old. Nice thinking on the pet insurance Williams." Hotch nods and Prentiss lets out a sharp chuckle.

"We reach the air in 4 hours. Local police have already been contacted and will be briefed upon our arrival."

We all stand up to leave and Hotch walks over to me.

"Mia, are you armed?" I shake my head.

"No, I'm not yet licensed." He nods and passes me a taser.

"Stay in the back and do not go into any rooms or alleyways without Prentiss." Prentiss throws me a look and I pack up my things to leave.

I take the town car with the shopping and unpack it as Spencer arrives.

"What're you doing?" He asks and I call him into the kitchen.

"I bought some food - not that we'll get to eat much of it since the fruit will have gone bad by the time we get back." He smiles.

"You brought white bread." He laughs and I nod.

"I hate that wholemeal crap." He nods, putting it in the bread bin on the counter top.

"Is that, Scotch?" He asks as I start to unpack the last bag.

"I bought Bourbon, Scotch, Whiskey, two bottles of red wine and a bottle of gin." His eyes widen.

"Are you throwing a party?" He asks and I shake my head, closing the cupboard door and walking over to him.

"I just wanted to thank you." I smile and he extends his arms for a hug and my eyes widen, I hug him back and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Guys are you rea- wow wow wow what is going on here?" Morgan asks as he comes into the kitchen.

Spencer clears his throat, breaking our embrace. "Mia bought some food for us to eat when we get back." He says sheepishly and Morgan smiles, shaking his head.

"Man I made you 3 lasagnes after Detroit and I didn't even get a high five." He laughs and starts walking away from us.

"I'll be in the car. hurry your ass up nerd. Scarlet don't take all day, I don't have time to wait on your head, prettyface." I chuckle and pack my overnight bag.

"Thanks again." I say quietly to Spencer on our way out, without making eye contact with him. He closes the front door behind us and locks it.

We get onto the jet and I take a seat opposite Spencer.

"Chess?" I ask and he nods whilst I unfold the board and start to set it out.

"Finally someone else wants to lose to Reid." Rossi says and my burrow furrows.

"What do you mean?" I question and Garcia looks up.

"The only person that has ever beat Reid, was Gideon." She says with a sad smile.

After playing for over an hour, I bite my lip and look at the board. I twirl it around so that his pieces are facing me and vice versa. Everyone looks up.

"Three moves. Checkmate." I say with a smile and he nods, smiling back at me.

Everyone nods and smiles.

"Gideon would be proud of you Mia." Rossi says and Hotch looks up from his newspaper.

"Stupid man is probably on a beach in the bahamas right now." He chuckles whilst looking back down.

We touch down and go straight to the local station, files and boxes in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry all the chapters up to this point were shorter, hopefully they'll all be that bit longer now! :)**

As Rossi briefs the local department, I stand behind him and pin up the pictures and information on their boards. The pictures of the dead babies make me feel sick, but I continue none the less.

"Marcus hasn't shown up to work in over 3 days." The sheriff dictates from a piece of paper on his desk. Hotch and Morgan start organising maps with the Sheriff.

"The dog park." I say and they shake their heads. "He won't be in plain view in daylight." Prentiss dismisses me and I get everyone coffees, staring at the map I notice the cabin 2 miles from the park. "Who lives there?" I ask the room and point at it. "A rich couple that spend most of their year in the Hamptons." A local officer says and looks back at the desk.

Within hours, everyone is given different grid locations, I change into field gear and Spencer comes over with a bulletproof vest and hands it to me. "I'm not licensed to carry I won't be close enough to the action." I say to his knees, not willing to look him in the eye. _What kind of agent isn't freaking licensed._

"You never know. It's best you wear one anyways." I nod and take it off him.  
"Thanks, be careful out there." I say to him and he smiles.

"I'm sure i'll be fine." He says walking away with a grin.

I slip the vest on and tighten the buckles.

"You're taking the dog park. If we call for back up you are to remain behind Prentiss and Morgan." Hotch commands to me and walks away, putting his guns in the holsters.

Walking over to my bag and lifting out my fingerless gloves, I tighten the straps.

"What're those for, going to play Lara Croft?" Rossi asks and whilst watching me fix the knuckles of the gloves.

"They have copper plates in the knuckles. They're like fabric knuckle dusters, If I don't have a gun, I use my hands." I respond, not looking up from my gloves.

"How very street of you." Prentiss replies walking by me and fixing her ear piece.

After being handed copies of maps and being escorted into separate swot vans, I arrive at the dog park and walk around. Nothing.

"Areas B1 and B2 are clear, SWOT are continuing surveillance as I approach B3 and B4" I say into the microphone on the vest.

"If you notice anything, bring in Prentiss." Morgan responds and I roll my eyes, approaching the woods, four SWOT agents following.

Three hours pass with nothing. Finally, upon reaching the cabin, the foliage has grew up around it.

I kick in the door and walk around, noticing papers and a food packets all over the floor.

"Someone's been squatting in B5, the Cabin." I mutter and lift the papers, turning them over; photographs.

"It's Marcus. There is photographs of the families he tortured." I gulp and SWOT stand around the house.

A fowl smell floods in from the kitchen. Walking around the dark cabin it gets stronger, I open the door and my stomach heaves.

"I have a body. male. possibly 12 years old, he's been here for possibly 5 weeks or longer." I say whilst coughing.

"Prentiss is on her way, hold tight Williams." Morgans voice soothes down the receiver. I hear a creak and look up.

"Someone's in the attic." I whisper and can hear everyone going crazy on the other end.

"Prentiss is coming in via SWOT car, get out of the cabin. Now." Reid's voice calls.

I turn around and he's standing in front of me.

"Too late." I whisper and he lifts a baseball bat.

I punch him in the gut and run across the cabin.

I reach for the taser but his laugh drowns me out and I drop it.

"One more for the road." He barks, grabbing a hold of me. I punch and kick at him, and the few SWOT ages come in, holding their guns.

Evans reaches behind him and pulls out a gun, as Reid and Prentiss barge through the door.

"Drop the guns. Or I shoot." He growls and Prentiss stares at me.

"Drop them." I reiterate and they look towards Prentiss, she nods in response, but he pushes the gun harder into my throat, making me cough.

"Have you ever lost a child." He asks us and we all look down.

"No, Marcus, none of us have." Reid replies, keeping eye contact with him.

"You're lucky. I can't even bury him. I can't even hold him. He's nothing now. He's just fluid and bones." He responds coldly.

"We can help you bury him. We have forensic experts which can help with the removal of his remains." Prentiss replies, taking a step forward.

"Move any closer and i'll put a hole in her." Prentiss stops in her step and I look towards Reid.

Reid steps backwards and Evans removes the gun from my throat, aiming it at Reid's head.

"Trying to be the macho man, huh?" _Where the fuck is Morgan and Hotch._

Evans pulls back the slide and re-aligns for Reids' forehead.

"I always taught my son to be brave and strong. Just like his father" Evans gulps, putting his finger on the trigger.

I knock his hand up, causing him to shoot through the ceiling boards. I hit into his neck with my elbow, causing him to fall to the ground and he drops his gun, struggling, I punch his nose and lift the gun, aiming it at his head.

"Not fun having the gun pointed at you, huh?" I ask and the SWOT team aim at him.

"Cuff him Prentiss." I say over my shoulder.

He lunges forward and I shoot the floorboards beside him.

"Who said you could move?" I shout and Prentiss cuffs him, the SWOT hold him down. I unload the gun and drop it, walking out of the cabin and into the cooler air, it's getting dark out, now.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi arrive in a following SWOT car.

"What the hell happened up here?" Morgan asks as Hotch and Rossi follow into the cabin.

"He came downstairs and was facing me. I had no option." I respond coldly.

"He held the gun to my throat, and then aimed it at Reids' head." Morgans eyes widen and he runs inside.

"REID. REID." He yells and I smile to myself. _Bromance at its finest._


	17. Chapter 17

Climbing into the SWOT car I wait patiently for the rest of the team, removing my gloves I stretch my fingers, lying back in the chair.

The team soon follow, Hotch and Morgan taking Evans in the other vehicle.

We travel in silence back to the station, and then on the hotel.

I take my key card and go straight to my room, changing and pulling my hair from the tight bun on my head, I stare at myself in the mirror.

 _I could've shot him dead._

I splash some water over my face and walk downstairs, sweeping my hair over one shoulder, I see the team crowded around Reid and walk straight to the bar.

"Martini, two olives, as dry as you can make it." I ask with a small smile, having it served in front of me, I ask for another, and pay for them. When the second arrives, I down the first one, and walk over with the second.

"There you are!" Garcia says with an overly happy smile.

"We thought you'd skipped town, redness." Morgan laughs and I shake my head.

"I stopped skipping towns when the demons left my head and they showed themselves in front of me." I respond with a nod and they all shuffle uncomfortable.

"Good work out there today, you saved Reids life." Rossi says and I nod, nursing my martini.

"We couldn't lose our first kid." Hotch says and they all smile.

"You're forgetting that we almost lost our second kid out there today, too, Hotch." Rossi adds in, and I smile, looking down.

"I'm not used to working with guns or being that into the field. I'm typically surveillance and interrogation, never really been out in the field." I say and Prentiss puts a hand on my shoulder and my eyebrows raise.

"You did great, keep it up, and we'll get you a gun license in no time." Prentiss says with a heartfelt smile, ordering me another martini.

"How're you feeling, Reid?" I ask quietly, looking up to him.

"I'm just glad you were there." He says with a relieved sigh and I stand up and walk around to the back of the booth, and wrap my arms around his back, holding on to him. Morgan nudges Prentiss and I notice them looking up at me, but I don't pay attention. Reid lets go of me and stands up, hugging me tighter. "It's okay." he whispers in my ear, holding me tighter. I let go and fix my hair, walking back around the table. We discuss departure in the morning and everyone slowly leaves for bed, leaving Morgan, myself and Reid.

I finally ease slightly in my seat.

"You're getting a warning, Williams." Morgan says to me and I flinch, turning to him.

"What?!" I ask and he nods.

"You took matters into your own hands and completely broke protocol." He says coldly.

"If I didn't do that, Reid would be dead." I say matter-of-factly.

"He wouldn't be sitting there right now drinking his whiskey and scratching his neck. He would be in a body bag in a morgue." I manage to get out and stop myself.

"I shouldn't have broke the protocol. I understand." I say standing up and walking away.

"Mia, wait." Morgan calls me back.

"I'll see you on the jet." I say whilst staring towards the elevator.

I walk into my suite, changing into pyjamas and a house robe, I remove whats left of my makeup and turn off the lights, climbing into bed. Lying there, flat on my back, the door knocks.

I open it, to Spencer.

"You left this, at the scene." He says handing me the taser.

"Thanks." I say brushing it off and taking it from him.

He stands there awkwardly for a minute.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He asks whilst staring at his shoes.

"I don't want to sleep alone, I still feel like there's a gun pointed at my head." He scrunches his face as if he's in pain.

"Come on in." I take his jacket and hang it on a hook, turning on a bedside lamp, he stares at me.

"Get in." I say trying to ease him, he goes stiff and cocks his head to the side.

"I can sleep on the chair.." he responds whilst I shake my head.

"Slip off your shoes and tie and get into the bed." I smile reassuringly and he does so.

"Thank you." He sighs and I turn to him.

"Please, don't thank me again, okay?" I ask and he smiles. "Got it."

I turn off the light and lie there, before reaching over and taking his hand in mine.

In an almost primal fashion he pulls me towards him, and curls himself around me.

"Is this okay?" He asks and I laugh.

"Yeah." I smile and drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up and lie there quietly, not moving.

"I can tell when you're awake, you know." He says and I turn to him.

"That's only moderately creepy." I say with a smile.

"Well when you move from REM sleep to-" I nod and he stops.

"Sorry it just happens." He responds whilst grazing his top lip with his bottom.

"We have a plane to catch." I interrupt and he nods.

I break away and stand up, lifting my suitcase onto my side of the bed. I lift out some black trousers and a pale blue t-shirt, bringing them to the bathroom with my underwear bag and makeup I get ready.

I walk back out, pulling my hair into a ponytail and Reid has made the bed.

"Thank you, for letting me stay." He says with a slight smirk and I laugh.

"I'm staying at your home, remember?" I say, lifting my chin.

"Our home." He mutters whilst lifting his jacket.

"See you downstairs." He turns as he walks out.

Putting my belongings back in my bag, I pull it behind me into the elevator and walk downstairs towards the waiting area.

"Morning redness." Garcia smiles and I look at Morgan.

"Look, about last night." I start as Hotch walks over.

"You're not getting a warning, thank Morgan." He says walking on towards checkout, carrying his briefcase.

I nod towards him and he smiles back.

We all move towards the town cars and I get in beside Morgan and Spencer.

"Good morning, Williams." Spencer says nonchalantly and I nod.

"Morning nerd." I say and stick my head in a book until we arrive back outside his apartment.

Walking into his, I walk straight into the kitchen and start on dinner.

"Thankfully we weren't gone as long as I expected." I shout as he takes his bags to his room.

"Are you allergic to anything?" I shout and start looking through the herbs and spices I had bought the day before.

"Nothing you could put in the food." He shouts back as I start marinating the chicken before putting it in the oven. It's about three hours early but the slow cooking will make it all the better.

Walking back into the sitting room and throwing myself onto the sofa, curling into a ball Spencer turns the television on to a music channel and pulls me back up by the arm.

"What're you doing?" I quiz and he nods towards his bedroom whilst turning the music up louder.

"Move your things into my room, i'm going to get a shower, i've emptied certain drawers and one of the closets for you." I squint and nod walking off and doing as he says.

When he's finished he walks back in, with only a towel around his waist.

"Wow, Reid this is all really fast." he nods and giggles.

"I forgot my deodorant calm down, Sparky." He chuckles walking back out with his deodorant to the bathroom.

Finishing putting everything away, I sit on his bed for a moment and look at the photograph of his mom, before setting it back down, I lift some towels and fresh clothes and go to the bathroom, knocking the door.

"My turn." He opens the door and lets me by.

"Don't touch my chicken!" I laugh and get showered, drying my hair, I change into some comfortable clothes and walk into the kitchen.

 _The smell of home cooked food, a sunsetting through the kitchen window, music filling the house. It fe-_ "White wine goes well with chicken." Spencer interrupts, setting a glass beside my hand and walking back out.

 _It feels like home._


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting down to dinner, Spencer tops up my glass of wine alongside his own, before taking place in front of me at the table.

I start eating my dinner and hesitantly wait for him to try the chicken. _This is not the time to murder him with salmonella._

He takes a mouthful and chews it intently. I smile and continue eating my own.

"This is really good." He breathes between mouthfuls.

"Thank you, it's just some herbs, a few vegetables." I smirk and slice another mouthful, raising it to my lips.

"You'll have to make it more often." Spencer says looking down at his plate.

"Or I could give you the recipe?" I ask, savouring the last bite of my chicken, lifting my wine.

"Why would you do that, you live here." He says with a wink, taking a sip of his wine.

We finish our meals, and then our wine.

He lifts my plate and brings it towards the sink, lifting the bottle of wine to the table.

"I don't like how we move between cases so fast." I break after a few minutes.

"We have all these victims and within a few days they're gone and we never really think about them again." I continue and he nods.

"after a while we have to disassociate with the people and only truly pay attention to the crime." He responds, refilling our glasses.

"Which is a fair point, but we have to focus on emotions of the killer in the cases. It's exhausting." I yawn and he laughs.

"Can't cope with it, don't do it." He says raising his eyebrows.

"So if I dropped everything and left in the morning?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I'd still have to walk onto that floor to my team." He responds and I nod.

"I'd just be a little less cheery about it." He says, lifting his wine glass back to his lips.

"And why's that?" I ask, gulping back my wine.

His brow furrows and he glides the glass around in circles on the table.

"You're a great profiler and you think outside of the box, Gideon always tried to teach me that and I couldn't quite get it. You're also the easiest housemate i've had, and you calmed me down in the most terrifying situation of my life." He replies, not lifting his gaze from the table.

"How did I do that?" I whisper, watching his glass.

"By being there." He responds with a slight smile, before getting up from his chair with his wine glass.

"Shall we finish the bottle and retire to the living room?" He asks and I nod, getting up from the chair.

"Pick something to watch whilst I clean these." He motions to the dishes and I walk to the sitting room, staring at the L shaped sofa.

 _Where is appropriate to sit? One side, the other, curled in the middle?_

I take another sip of my glass and sit just off from the corner, and change the channel from music to documentaries.

He walks in with the half full wine bottle and his glass, and sits directly beside me , his arm brushing mine as he sits back on the sofa.

"This feels like homework." He mutters and I smile.

"Good." I reply, deciding on a show about Ted Bundy.

We spend the entire time calling out the inaccuracies of the documentary.

Finishing up my glass of wine, I set it on the floor and curl up beside him, he extends an arm, beckoning me closer and I lay my head on his lap.

"Spencer?" I ask after a few minutes, whilst he flicks through the channels.

"Yep?" He asks, flicking each channel faster than I thought possible, that damned reading speed.

"I'm obviously the easiest housemate you've ever had, i'm the only one." I laugh and so does he.

"Yeah, i'm aware." He says sarcastically, I reach up to tap his face and he grabs my hand, pulling me up to face him. His reflexes are fast for someone so thin. Muscular, but thin.

He stares intently at my lips and I look at his eyes, slowly cupping his chin and leaning in to him. He presses his lips against mine, the taste of white wine lingering on his lips, he pulls me closer, relaxing himself, but holding me tight against him.


	20. Chapter 20

We break apart and I open my eyes as what Prentiss said in the nightclub reverberates through me.

 _"But if I see that colour on our nerds collar, if he walks onto the floor heartbroken or hurt. I will strip you of all your merits faster than you could ever, ever apologise."_

His cheeks are slightly blushed and a small smile appears on his face. He lets go of me and I look into his eyes.

"That wasn't because of Evans, was it?" I ask hesitantly, he shakes his head slowly.

"Is this why you asked me to live here?" He shakes his head again.

"Did you like me, back then?" I continue and he shrugs.

"There's only so much interest you can take in someone who was essentially a victim in a case." He says with a small smile.

"So what was that?" I whisper and he looks away from me.

"I've always been the nerd of the group, the smart one, the one who doesn't understand every joke, who doesn't think outside of the box, who doesn't buy the pretty girl a drink, It's Morgan who freaks out when one of us is in an abandoned warehouse or cabin and the UnSub appears in front of them. Not me." He responds, clearing his throat.

"You woke that side of me up." I smile and stroke his cheek.

"That doesn't mean I'm the one." I laugh, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm not asking you to be the one." He starts before stopping, looking down and furrowing his brow.

"It was just a kiss." He smiles and I nod.

"Okay." I respond and he stands up.

"We should sleep. Early morning and all that." I squint and nod.

"Yeah, makes sense." I laugh and he walks off to his room, closing the door behind him.

 _Thankfully I left a pair of pyjamas in the linen closet._


End file.
